My Last Breath
by Lilly Kim
Summary: UA.InuKag.Songfic. Últimos pensamentos de Kagome antes de morrer. Da minha oneshot Ressentimentos. Acho que vai confundir um pouco ler esta sem a outra...


De "Ressentimentos" Últimos pensamentos de Kagome

**Música**: "My Last Breath"

**Artista**: Evanescence

_**My Last Breath**_

- Que Deus tenha misericórdia da sua al... m...

Senti-me estranha como nunca na minha vida! E foi tudo tão repentino... Quer dizer, estava perfeitamente bem até segundos atrás.

Uma dor-de-cabeça excrucitante dominou-me.

Agarrei-me às laterais da mesa, tentando manter-me em pé. Minha visão nublou, não via então mais nada.

O doce choro de meu bebê invadiu meus ouvidos. Não senti minha queda...

Naquele momento soube que ia morrer...

_Hold on to me, love_

**Fique perto de mim, amor**

_You know I can't stay long_

**Você sabe que não posso mais ficar por muito tempo**

_All I wanted to say was_

**Tudo o que eu queria dizer era**

_I love you and I'm not afraid_

**Que eu te amo e que não tenho medo**

_Can you hear me?_

**Você pode me ouvir?**

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

**Você pode sentir-me em seus braços?**

"Inu-Yasha... Yoru..."

Não tive medo... De modo algum...

Apenas fiquei preocupada com meu homem e meu filho... Ahh, pobre Yoru! Tão novo e já órfão de mãe...

Será que Inu-Yasha dará conta sozinho?

Ahh, meu amor... Me perdoe! Sou fraca!

Morrer assim, de repente?

Abandonar-te com uma criança recém nascida!

Eu só queria... Queria dizer "Te amo" uma última vez... E ouvir "Te amo" dos seus lábios...

Você pode me ouvir? Queria que estivesse aqui...

"Inu-Yasha..."

Estou tão fria... Queria que me abraçasse, sentir teu calor... Estar em seus braços...

"Inu-Yasha...!"

_Holding my last breath_

**Seguro meu último suspiro**

_Safe inside myself_

**A salvo dentro de mim**

_Are all my thoughts of you_

**Estão todos os meus pensamentos sobre você**

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

**Doce luz extasiada acaba aqui esta noite**

Fiquei o tempo tudo numa semi-consciencia profunda... Tinha apenas uma vaga idéia do que acontecia ao meu redor, minha cabeça num latejamento insistente ininterrupto.

Ouvi os gritos desesperados de Inu-Yasha ao chegar em casa, mas pra mim não passavam murmúrios falhos, baixos como o assobio da brisa.

Senti mais do que ouvi sirenes, médicos ao meu redor, muitos tipos de exame diferente.

Não tinha a mínima noção de tempo. Podiam ter se passado minutos ou dezenas de horas que seria o mesmo período para mim.

_I'll miss the winter_

**Sentirei falta dos últimos anos**

_A world of fragile things_

**Um mundo de coisas frágeis**

_Look for me in the white forest_

**Procure por mim na floresta branca**

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

**Escondendo-me numa árvore oca (venha me achar)**

_I know you hear me_

**Eu sei que você me ouve**

_I can taste it in your tears_

**Eu posso sentir isso em suas lágrimas**

Acordei (recobrei plenamente os sentidos) e já estava em um quarto. Havia um médico de meia-idade agitado e duas enfermeiras.

- Senhora Takahashi? Sabe onde está? O que está acontecendo?

Demorei um pouco para responder. Examinei o pouco que pude do ambiente apenas com os olhos.

- Sim... Estava em casa... Briguei com a minha mãe, mas desmaiei antes dela sair... Inu-Yasha me trouxe para o hospital...

- É... Exato.

- Eu... Eu vou morrer… - afirmei, mas o doutor interpretou como uma indagação.

- Sim, você vai. – a frieza dele me espantou e entristeceu – Fizemos muitos exames... Você tem um tumor no cérebro. Sabia disso?

Arregalei os olhos. Então era essa a minha dor-de-cabeça!

- Não... Não sabia... Não é possível retirá-lo, certo? – porque perguntei isso? É óbvio que não!' E mesmo que dê, são meus últimos momentos.

- Não... É um lugar impossível de alcançar sem danificar profundamente o tecido. E... muito provavelmente é maligno... É um câncer...

Fiquei um tempo em silêncio, o barulho dos aparelhos à minha volta apenas fazendo minha cabeça latejar mais. Já imaginava que fosse isso...

- Chame... Chame Inu-Yasha... Eu quero falar com ele!

Quase desesperei-me. Minha respiração já falhava, parecia que o tanto que inspirava de oxigênio não era suficiente. Não queria partir sem vê-lo uma última vez. E meu filho...

_Holding my last breath_

**Seguro meu último suspiro**

_Safe inside myself_

**A salvo dentro de mim**

_Are all my thoughts of you_

**Estão todos os meus pensamentos sobre você**

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

**Doce luz extasiada acaba aqui esta noite**

Em segundos ele já estava ao meu lado, Yoru num moisés que ele pousou ao lado da cama. Dormia tranqüilo...

Agoniei-me ao ver o rosto sereno do Inu-chan banhado em lágrimas.

- Inu-Yasha... – murmurei, quando tocou meu rosto, acariciando-o. Eu gosto desse carinho – Eu... Eles já me contaram... – senti uma lágrima morna sua cair em minha face. Ele esfregou com força o rosto, depois envolveu minha mão sua as suas. Suas mãs estavam quentes como de costume e senti-me um pouco mais forte – Desculpe não poder ficar com vocês... – sussurrei. Senti meus olhos marejarem.

- Não... Não diga isso! – exclamou, nervoso – Viva Kagome, por favor... Vamos... vamos buscar especialistas em todo o mundo! É, vamos. Vão conseguir tirar esse tumor, eu prometo... Porque... Porque se você morrer eu também vou morrer, Kagome...!

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

**Fechando seus olhos para desaparecer**

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

**Você pede para seus sonhos deixarem-te aqui**

_But still you wake and know the truth_

**Mas ainda que acorde e saiba a verdade**

_No one's there_

**Ninguém está lá**

Neguei com a cabeça. Por favor, Inu-chan... Veja a verdade... Estou tão triste quanto você. Destruí sua vida e a de nosso filho...

- Não há o que fazer, Inu-chan... São meus últimos segundos...

- Não... – sussurrou, aproximando nossos rostos.

_Say goodnight_

**Diga boa-noite**

_Don't be afraid_

**Não tenha medo**

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to back_

**Chame-me, chame-me mesmo que você desvanesça-se para suportar**

- Você tem que viver pelo nosso filho, Inu-chan... – já estava muito difícil respirar. Minha voz embargou e um nó horrível formou-se em minha garganta.

- Não... – estávamos nariz contra nariz, quase nos tocando.

- Me... Me beija, Inu...

_(Say goodnight)_

**(Diga boa-noite)**

_Holding my last breath_

**Seguro meu último suspiro**

_(Don't be afraid)_

**(Não tenha medo)**

_Safe inside myself_

**A salvo dentro de mim**

_(Holding me)_

**(Segurando-me)**

_Are all my thoughts of you_

**Estão todos os meus pensamentos sobre você**

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

**Doce luz extasiada acaba aqui esta noite**

Adeus Inu-chan...

Antes de uma paz profunda invadir-me, seus lábios cobriram os meus...

_Holding my last breath_

**Seguro meu último suspiro**

_Safe inside myself_

**A salvo dentro de mim**

_Are all my thoughts of you_

**Estão todos os meus pensamentos sobre você**

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

**Doce luz extasiada acaba aqui esta noite**

_Holding my last breath_

**Seguro meu último suspiro**


End file.
